<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>И кислорода не хватит на двоих by kotokoshka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305139">И кислорода не хватит на двоих</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka'>kotokoshka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Football RPF, Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Chinese version is avaliable, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:28:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Соленое море, Криш и Лео, Эль Класико. Дышать нечем.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lionel Messi/Antonella Roccuzzo, Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>И кислорода не хватит на двоих</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Chinese version</strong> you can read <a href="https://tiancheng089.lofter.com/post/1eb1c781_1c9f89705">here</a> ♥</p><p>Ему хочется сбежать. Залечь на дно и больше никогда не выныривать. Перестать дышать всем тем, что уже никогда не вернуть, тем, чего стоила ему прошлогодняя феерия побед, тем, что застряло где-то между горлом и сердцем и теперь обдирает все внутренности с каждым движением. Проще вырвать себе сердце и скормить его мадридским собакам, чем перестать втягивать носом пропитанный отчаяньем воздух.</p><p>Ему хочется с головой уйти под воду и вынырнуть только тогда, когда в груди начнет колоть от недостатка кислорода, а руки онемеют и подняться на поверхность станет почти невозможно. Коснуться ногами дна, чтобы видеть, как над головой смыкается толща ледяной воды. Хочется почувствовать тонкую грань между жизнью и смертью — еще до выхода на поле, чтобы до конца понять, каково ему будет завтра — стоять, смотреть, бежать, пасовать, дриблить, падать… Целовать, раздевать, отдавать, отдаваться…</p><p>Нет, это не его мысли, это не его голова, это не его демоны.</p><p>Лионель поднимается по лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж его дома, так, будто наверху его ждут изощренные пытки в виде двадцати матчей родной команды, просмотренных со скамейки запасных — для него нет ужаснее издевательства, чем задницей греть банку — урок Энрике он усвоил на ура.</p><p>Завтра важный день — невыносимый, серьезный, и эта ответственность ощущается необычайно сильно, давя на плечи и прижимая и без того невысокого Лео прямо к земле. Оставаться в пределах четырех стен, пусть и стоящих несколько миллионов, сил больше нет, потому что Месси кажется, что его темные мысли, густые и вязкие, как клей, вопреки всем законам физики повисают прямо рядом с его головой и стоит только повернуться — увидишь все, как на ладони.</p><p>— Я пойду, проветрюсь, ты не против? — Лионель заглядывает в детскую, где Антонелла укладывает Матео, уже почти час как, упрямый ребенок второй день бодрствует полночи, не давая никому спать. Подросший Тьяго суетливо бегает рядом с кроваткой брата, всеми силами пытаясь оказать посильную помощь замученной маме. Лео смотрит на старшего сына и донельзя короткое мгновение забывает о демонах, которые успели прочно обосноваться в его голове за сегодняшний долгий день.</p><p>Его жена хмуро глядит в окно. Неестественно прямая спина выдает ее раздражение, руки сжимают простыню так сильно, что костяшки пальцев побелели, а пальцы красные. Лионель невольно делает шаг назад — слишком странная реакция на простое предупреждение, Анто же знает, что он всегда перед важными матчами стремится немного побыть один, чтобы получше сконцентрироваться, ведь нервозная обстановка на последней тренировке никак не способствует усилению самоконтроля, который завтра будет нужен, как воздух… <em>Гребаный воздух. Нечем дышать.</em></p><p>— Тьяго, тебе тоже пора спать, — ласково говорит Антонелла, но ее интонации пугающе контрастируют со злым выражением лица. Лионелю на секунду кажется, что жена сейчас испугает сына своей показной злобой, но Тьяго никак не реагирует и с радостью забирается на руки к матери.</p><p>— Еще немного и ты не сможешь поднять его, — делано смеется Лео, зачем-то пытаясь разрядить обстановку. Анто награждает его взглядом, полным необъяснимого отвращения, и уходит из комнаты, противно шебурша подошвой домашних тапок. От этого неприятного звука по спине Лионеля пробегает едва ощутимый холодок — такая странная смесь из непонимания и желания как можно скорее сбежать.</p><p>Пока он одевается в спальне и спускается обратно вниз, жена успевает уложить Тьяго, но спуститься к Лео не спешит — только всем телом облокачивается о перила и разглядывает мужа, завязывающего шнурки возле вешалки.</p><p>— Тебе обязательно перед важными матчами уезжать неизвестно куда? — спрашивает она, с трудом скрывая в голосе раздражение, на что Лионель в кои-то веки не ведется — обычно такая интонация Анто действует на него, как красная тряпка, он сам начинает злиться, заводится, срывается и далее по списку. Но сегодня все как-то иначе.</p><p>— Я хочу настроиться, — терпеливо поясняет Лео, снимая с крючка самую неприметную из четырех своих ветровок и открывая входную дверь, — ты сама же знаешь, зачем спрашиваешь… Я скоро вернусь, через час.</p><p>Лео не успевает выйти, как его догоняет насмешливый голос жены:</p><p>— Можно подумать, я тебе верю. Ведь не в матче дело.</p><p>Лионель дергается, будто его наотмашь ударили. Он оборачивается, на глазах превращаясь в скованного неуверенного в себе подростка, приехавшего в Барселону шестнадцать лет назад — похоронить свою тогдашнюю боязливость он так и не смог, вот она, в чистом виде. Бей, куда придется, он все равно не даст сдачи.</p><p>Антонелла замечает перемену, но молчит. Молчит, смотрит своими чуть прищуренными всезнающими глазами, высверливает в и так изрешеченном теле Лионеля несколько кровоточащих дыр. Она всегда была чересчур умна, сообразительна, хитра, когда надо — собрана и сосредоточена, когда не надо — мила и дружелюбна. Именно за это Лео ее и любил. В прошедшем времени.</p><p>— Иди уже. — Анто трет глаза, размазывая тушь некрасивыми кругами под глазами. У нее усталый вид, и Лео пытается отыскать в себе жалость к задолбанной двумя детьми жене — не выходит. Ничего не выходит, только воздух рваными кусками вырывается из легких, но это мало похоже на дыхание, скорее на предсмертные хрипы.</p><p>— Я скоро. — Хочет сказать Лео. Он открывает рот, шевелит языком, но на самом деле не произносит ни звука.</p><p>Онемение не оставляет его даже в машине — Лео пытается выругаться, но связки не поддаются, он осип окончательно, язык не поворачивается, лежит, как разваренный кусок мяса. Месси кашляет, и ему кажется, что на приборной панели лежат им же и выплюнутые воспоминания, от вида которых которых тут же начинает мутить.</p><p>Пальцы пробегают по кнопкам, привычно блокируя двери гаража — Лионель настолько часто ездит на машине один, что закрыть гараж может уже не глядя, наверняка вслепую наберет нужную комбинацию. Его вечерние побеги уже входят в привычку, и не в меру терпеливая Анто начинает задавать неуместные вопросы, но Лео не хочет ничего объяснять, Лео хочет спрятаться.</p><p>Спрятаться от своих снов, замучивших его и без того уставший мозг. Ему уже месяц снится, что он лежит в постели рядом с все еще любимым человеком, но даже коснуться его не может. Стоит ему только попробовать повернуться, как на них неизвестно откуда обрушивается нереальный по своим размерам поток воды. Лишь первые несколько секунд Лео испытывает панику от понимания того, что не выплывет, не спасется. Беспорядочное движение руками и ногами не приносит результата, Лионель не в состоянии позвать на помощь, старается вдохнуть как можно больше воздуха, но в легкие попадают только капли соленой воды.<br/>
Мышцы уже больше не могут бороться и сдаются, но Лео все еще в сознании, пытается инстинктивно сделать вдох, ищет своей рукой чужую руку, но захлёбывается и, кашляя, набирает ртом ещё больше воды, которая вызывает спазм гортани. За считанные секунды вода заполняет дыхательные пути и Лео кажется, что в груди все горит… Каждый раз он просыпается на последнем своем судорожном движении, трясущийся от озноба и страха, весь в холодном поту, так и не успев отдать свое дыхание тому, кому оно было нужнее всего.</p><p>Лионель вдавливает педаль газа в пол — машина едет по пустому шоссе, будто сама знает, куда его вести, даже маршрут не нужен. Сегодня он снова едет туда, где когда-то все закончилось.</p><p>Наверное, берег — это лучшее место для расставаний, всю твою боль может унести всего лишь одной волной, или же прибить к берегу штормом, чтобы твои переживания, вывернутые чуть ли не наизнанку, как распотрошенная рыба, увидели все. Лионель и есть та самая рыба, выброшенная на мелкую гальку нерадивым рыбаком, забраковавшим слишком мелкий улов.</p><p>Месси едет к морю, ведь его каменистый берег — единственное место, где он еще может найти воздух и вспомнить, как это — дышать полной грудью.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Лионель захлопывает дверь машины и натягивает на голову капюшон, но даже теплая ветровка не спасает от пронизывающего ветра, тут же вольготно забирающегося под одежду и пускающего мурашки по спине. Ветер треплет отросшие волосы, скользит холодными потоками по неприкрытым ушам, заставляет Месси очень четко прочувствовать, что теперь ему холодно не только внутри, но и снаружи.</p><p>Под ногами хрустит песок, сразу попадающий в кроссовки и начинающий противно скрипеть, будто еще и в рот набился и прилип к зубам. Этот хруст напоминает Месси съемку рекламы чипсов прямо перед Мундиалем. После трех съемочных дней он просто не мог их есть. Тогда, таскаясь туда-сюда по узкой улице Барселоны под прицелом десятков камер, Лионель был еще беззаботным счастливым парнем, за которым бежали фанаты — и по сценарию ролика и без него. Он тогда еще не видел вблизи карих глаз, которые одним своим взглядом способны выбить из легких весь воздух. В то далекое время Лионель мечтал поднять над головой Кубок Мира, а уж никак не держать чужую руку, обводя большим пальцем линию жизни на ладони, и не знать, каково это — иметь одно дыхание на двоих.</p><p>
  <em>Спустя год, даже уже больше, Лионель до сих пор не может найти ответа на вопрос — потеря чего далась ему тяжелее, заветного кубка или умения дышать?</em>
</p><p>Ветер бросает в лицо пригоршню соленых брызг, которые попадают на губы. Вопреки здравому смыслу, Лионель не вытирает лицо ладонью, а слизывает капли с нижней губы, перекатывая на языке вкус какой-то незнакомой тоски, пробирающей до самых костей не хуже северного ветра, гуляющего по пустынному пляжу. Море в апреле даже с виду кажется холодным, хотя вода примерно градусов четырнадцать, и даже можно, рискуя простыть, снять кроссовки и пройти по кромке прибоя. Но Лионель с большей охотой залез бы в море весь целиком, просолился бы насквозь, чтобы одежда высохла и стала заскорузлой от соли и песка.</p><p>Если соль насыпать на рану, она разъест края. А что если ты весь будто расстрелян, соль поможет раствориться так, чтобы от тебя и следа не осталось?</p><p>Холодный камень царапает джинсы, Лионель рискует вернуться домой в одной разодранной «лапше», как хиппи, но все равно упрямо взгромождается на самый верх, утыкаясь взглядом в грязно-синий горизонт, в который отсвечивают лучи заходящего солнца.</p><p>Море не синее, а мутно-зеленое. Но картинки в интернете не врут, показывая желающим отдохнуть в Барселоне идеальные чистые пляжи и лазурную воду, в курортных частях побережья так и есть. Но здесь, в Коста Брава, среди обглоданных солью скал встречаются места будто бы лишенные человеческих отпечатков вроде следов ног или дыр в песке от воткнутых зонтиков. Сейчас отнюдь не курортный сезон, мрачный серый апрель в этом году как никогда похож на осень, и здесь вообще нет никаких признаков жизни. Пахнет тиной и мокрым песком, ветер приносит из глубин моря водоросли, которые бултыхаются у берега как кишки огромного кита.</p><p>Каждую ночь, умирая в своих снах, Лионель видит над головой большие черные хвосты и плавники.</p><p>Лео закрывает глаза, слушая шелестящий шум прибоя. Диссонанс, ветер, а шторма нет. Вода облизывает берег, размазывая по редким камням обрывки сероватой пены, растаскивает тонкие водоросли, расчерчивая песок, как будто оставляет послания на непонятном языке. Вопреки всему, вопреки звукам, которые призваны расслаблять, Лионель невольно сравнивает голос моря с чужим дыханием — это «чужим» оставляет зияющую рану в груди, даже не будучи произнесенным вслух. С Его дыханием, пусть так, нельзя называть чужим человека, который научил тебя дышать…. А потом отобрал эту возможность, оставил без легких и вырвал с мясом трахею, бросил умирать на побережье, моментально опустевшим, как только он ушел и забрал с собой воздух, которого хватило бы им двоим.</p><p>Лионель помнит, как просыпался ночами в жутком страхе, сковывающем внутренности, испуганно смотрел на спящего рядом, прислушиваясь к его мерному сонному дыханию — он только себе самому мог признаться, что боялся однажды проснуться и не услышать вдохи и выдохи, открыть глаза в мертвой тишине и тут же, прямо на месте, от животного ужаса лишиться сознания.</p><p>Самое странное, что это все же случилось. Но Лионель не умер, только дышать разучился, тут же, сию секунду. Уже потом, спустя неделю бессмысленного существования, пришло осознание того, что все закончилось, потому что он продал воздух за отполированные бархатом Кубки в кабинете Президента, и теперь винит всех, кроме себя самого.</p><p>Когда все начиналось, он не думал, что у них одно на двоих дыхание.</p><p>Лионель уже и не помнит, что именно на этом пляже он впервые в своей жизни вдохнул полной грудью, нашел то недостающее, что искал всегда. Не помнит первых касаний, первых брызг моря, перемешанных со вкусом чужих губ. Не помнит ощущения жесткого песка под спиной и чужих рук за поясом джинс. Не помнит, потому что все стерто, испарилось, как вода на солнцепеке. Он все забрал. Здесь же, на этом чертовом пляже.</p><p>Море шумит так сильно, будто бы хочет залезть к Лионелю в голову, вымыть оттуда все ненужное, как из запачканной песком раковины, такой же пустой. Месси физически больно, его начинает мутить, словно от слишком большой концентрации соленой воды на сантиметр организма. Шум усиливается и давит на уши, как в ставших привычными снах, лопает барабанные перепонки. Море, ветер, все смешивается в какую-то странную какофонию, в которую добавляется что-то неразборчивое, но очень знакомое. Что-то привычное, но забытое, закопанное под тонной мокрого песка…</p><p>Лионель широко распахивает глаза, вслушиваясь, пытаясь разобрать хоть что-нибудь. Звук становится чуть громче, и в эту же секунду ветер милостиво прекращает трепать ветровку, словно парус, и теперь уже никаких сомнений нет.</p><p>Это не море, это дыхание.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Оборачиваться страшно, но сидеть, уставившись на расплывающийся перед глазами горизонт еще страшнее — вдруг едва слышимое дыхание это мираж, фантазия воспаленного мыслями мозга? Пока он сидит, не решаясь повернуть голову, наваждение может исчезнуть и останется только завывающий ветер и тогда станет еще хуже. Еще страшнее.<br/>
Лионель краем глаза замечает движение, словно чья-то невидимая рука сдавливает сердце ледяной хваткой, впивается острыми ногтями в самое нутро, пытаясь вырвать трепыхающийся орган из груди и швырнуть в гостеприимные волны. Но это всего лишь в его голове, на деле рука сначала касается его левого плеча, осторожно продвигаясь по шуршащей ткани ветровки, потом стискивает правое и тянет в свою сторону, как можно ближе. Лионель поддается, его молчаливое согласие как полет в бездну без парашюта, раскинув в стороны облезлые переломанные крылья. Сдав все свои незащищенные крепости, он оказывается прижатым к контрастно теплому телу, которое вопреки всему дышит размеренно и спокойно.</p><p>— Я не думал, что найду тебя здесь, — произносит голос будто бы из другой Вселенной, Лео с трудом разбирает слова, потому что в ушах суматошно бьется пульс.</p><p>— А я думал, что это единственное место на планете, где меня никто не достанет, — в интонации Лео сквозит непонятное отчаяние. Он ведь и вправду так думал. Его никто не стал бы искать на берегу.</p><p>— Кроме меня.</p><p>— Кроме тебя, — соглашается Месси.</p><p>Они обменялись двумя ничего не значащими репликами, теперь можно поднять голову и посмотреть ему в лицо.</p><p>Первое, что замечает Лионель, это то, что Криштиану стал выглядеть старше. Намного старше, будто ему не тридцать один, а намного больше — на лбу длинная поперечная морщина, которой раньше не было, возле глаз — тонкая паутина, разбегающаяся ближе к вискам. Если бы не тот факт, что Криштиану красит волосы, Лео мог бы поклясться, что где-то в этой темной уложенной шевелюре прячется едва заметная седина.</p><p>Роналду замечает изучающий взгляд и искоса смотрит на Лионеля в ответ. Взгляд карих глаз жжет, как лазер, и без того изрезанное тело Месси чувствует новый виток болезненных спазмов, от которых ноет шея и крутит желудок.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Ничего. Просто смотрю на тебя, — Лео не говорит, а практически выплевывает ставшие уже ненужными слова, Криштиану и так понимает его, не нужно никаких бессмысленных пояснений. Он всегда его понимал.</p><p>— Снова дышишь? — спрашивает португалец, вглядываясь в горизонт.</p><p>— Да.</p><p>Вот так всегда — можно даже не смотреть друг на друга, только сидеть, обнявшись, в полной тишине. И это только им двоим понятное<em> «дышишь»</em>, ведь <em>«люблю» </em>здесь мало. Этого заезженного слова недостаточно, чтобы описать все ту гамму чувств, что они испытывают.… Испытывали.</p><p>Я дышу тобой. Я дышал тобой, Криштиану.<br/>
Кто из них уверен в правильности выбора времени?</p><p>— Дыши. Дыши, Лео, пока можешь, — рука на плече делается тяжелой, будто наливается свинцом, — завтра ты забудешь, как правильно втягивать ртом воздух, — зло говорит Криштиану. Лионель тут же деревенеет, силясь сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица, ведь ему в грудь только что выпустили целую обойму.</p><p>— Почему?</p><p>— Не задавай тупых вопросов. Вообще никогда не задавай вопросов, от них только больнее.</p><p>Туше.</p><p>— А последний вопрос можно? — Лео тоже смотрит на мутный горизонт, пусть хотя бы что-то объединяет их с Криштиану, даже если это бессмысленные взгляды вперед.</p><p>— Так и быть.</p><p>— Ты тоже видишь эти сны?</p><p>Криштиану долго молчит, не отводя глаз от моря. Море тихое, успокоилось окончательно, плещет волнами в такт сердцебиению Лионеля. Он наконец начинает чувствовать запахи – йод, соль — если б она пахла, запах тела рядом, пряный аромат присутствия Роналду. Лео дышит полной грудью, ловя момент — завтра наступит прежде, чем он запомнит, как правильно втягивать воздух.</p><p>— Дыши со мной в такт, Лео. — Криштиану вдруг трется носом о висок Месси, вздыхает, даря лишние капли воздуха, словно учит, напоминает, как нужно делать. Лео ведется, глубоко вздыхает, отчего дуреет, но вцепиться рукой в толстовку Криша — непозволительная роскошь. Лучше тихо сходить с ума.</p><p>— Дышу.</p><p>Они молчат, оба отсчитывают в голове «раз, два, три», чтобы не сбиться с ритма.</p><p>— Я тоже вижу. Каждую ночь. Вода, ты и медленная смерть от удушья, — шепчет Криштиану. — Я каждую ночь умираю, чтобы утром проснуться и понять, что я все еще жив. Жив, не смотря ни на что. Я не сдаюсь, я борюсь с тобой, с самим собой, но позволяю себе опустить руки только во сне.</p><p>— Зачем тебе бороться со мной? — заплетающимся языком спрашивает Лео, краснея от своей неловкой речи.</p><p>— Затем, что ты никогда не сдаешься. А я… я устал. Лео, знал бы ты, как я устал. Время уходит, неумолимо уходит. А ты спишь ночью и не знаешь, что над нами — толща воды и она рухнет в любую секунду. Ты бежишь, ты не один, вас целых трое — трое как одиннадцать. А я один и бороться больше нет сил. Я уже не успею. За вами, за тобой… Не успею, не вдохну.</p><p>От этой откровенности, больной и израненной, Лионелю становится еще хуже — он забывает, где верх, где низ. Остаются только сильная рука на плече и синхронное дыхание — на счет «три» он поднимает голову, ожидая, что Криштиану тоже посмотрит, ответит…</p><p>Но Криштиану все еще смотрит на море.</p><p>— Я забыл, как дышать, — шепчет Лионель, покорно отведя взгляд, — ты забрал мой воздух. Ты был моим воздухом.</p><p>— Иначе нельзя. Я не привык проигрывать. Особенно тебе. Особенно целый сезон, — снова касание, такое еле заметное, будто его и нет вовсе. Криштиану проводит ладонью по спине Лионеля, оставляя длинный шрам, который не затянется никогда.</p><p>— Я не хочу сдаваться, Криш.</p><p>— И я не хочу. Так что вопросы излишни. Просто дыши. Сейчас. Не завтра, а сейчас.</p><p>— У нас одно дыхание на двоих, — говорит Лионель, прижимаясь к Криштиану всем телом — португалец позволяет коснуться, дает волю чужим рукам, бродящим по его телу, изучающим давно уже наизусть выученные изгибы.</p><p>— Я слушал наше дыхание. Каждую совместную ночь. Лежал в темноте и слушал, как мы дышим. Дыши, Лео. Прямо сейчас. Вместе со мной.</p><p>
  <em>Но кислорода не хватит на двоих.</em>
</p><p>Завтра Эль Класико. И завтра кто-то из них задохнется.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>